This invention relates to electrical indicators.
The invention is particularly concerned with electrical indicators for providing a digital display representation of the value of an input variable.
In previous digital indicators there is provided a plurality of display areas in each of which an individual digit can be displayed. When the input variable supplied to the indicator varies, the energisation of the areas is changed instantaneously so as to display a new value. While such indicators are satisfactory in certain applications they do suffer from a number of disadvantages. In particular, it is not possible to ascertain the manner in which the input variable is changing until the least-significant digit is actually changed to a new value. Such indicators, furthermore, do not provide a true indication of the input variable where its value lies somewhere between adjacent digits. Moreover, where the input variable oscillates slowly this can cause a distracting winking of the least-significant digit as it changes value.